The Adventures of Isaac and Dusk
by Isaac The Darkrai
Summary: A brand new adventure with Isaac and Isaac The Darkrai! When Dusk is sent to Earth, he teams up with his creator to take down a Shadow Darkrai and rescue other Pokemon that were taken from his world!
Chapter 1 - Beginnings

"Zzz...zzz...zzz..." a boy is seen sleeping on a school desk. "Isaac...Isaac...ISAAC!" another boy yells. "Zz-huh!? I'm awake! Huh?" the boy, Isaac, looks around. "Isaac, class is over now..." the second boy said. "O-oh...well let's go! It's lunchtime now Mark!" Isaac said as he ran to the cafeteria faster than a cheetah. Mark stood there sweat-dropping. "When it comes to food, Isaac is always up and ready..." he said as he followed Isaac. "Wait up!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, in an alternate world where Pokemon live

"Hmm..." a Darkrai could be seen at a cliff. "Isaac?" a Cresselia said to the Darkrai. "Huh? Oh hey Luna." Isaac said. "What are you doing?" Luna said. "Just looking at the moon." Isaac said. "Oh, well bye! Be sure to make it to the Moonlight Festival!" Luna yelled. "I will." Isaac replied as Luna ran off to Night City. Isaac looked up at the moon. "Where did I come from...all I remember when I woke up in that forest was my name...and that I was created by someone...someone not from this world..." Isaac thought in his head. "So you want to know where you're from?" a mysterious voice said. "Huh!? Who's there!?" Isaac looked around. "That does not matter, do you want to know who your creator is? the voice said. "Well...yeah, I do!" Isaac replied. Luna could be seen coming up to Isaac. "Hey Isaac!" she yelled. "Luna!?" Isaac yelled back. "Then join him! Ahahahahaha! I can kill you both at the sametime that way!" the voice yelled. "What!?" Isaac yelled. A Shadow Darkrai appears in front of Isaac and stabs him with a weird glowing sword. "Isaac!" Luna cried. "Ah!" Isaac cried as he slumped forward and fell off the cliff. "Ahahahahaha!" the Shadow Darkrai laughed as he disappeared. Luna ran up the cliff and looked at the where Isaac fell, where see sees nothing but the blade that pierced Isaac. "Isaac...no...please...ISAAC!" Luna cried out.

Back at Earth

"Uh...Isaac, don't you want to slow down on the eating?" Mark said as he sees Isaac gobbling his food. "No, why?" Isaac replied. Mark sweat-dropped. "Oh boy..." he said, when suddenly a glow filled the room. "Huh!?" Mark said. Isaac looked up. "What's going on!?" he said. "How should I know!?" Mark said. A Darkrai appears flying towards Isaac. "Oh shit!" Isaac yelled as he gets hit by the Darkrai. "Isaac! Are you okay!?" Mark said as he ran up to Isaac and the Darkrai. "Woah...I didn't know you had a twin brother Mark..." Isaac said, dazed. Mark yet again sweat-dropped. Isaac stood up and saw that Darkrai. "Huh...he feels...familiar...like he's me..." Isaac said. "Ugh...what the...Luna!" the Darkrai yelled as he stood up. "Who are you!?" the Darkrai yelled. "Woah! You're actually a real Darkrai!" Isaac said. "Of course I am you idiot!" the Darkrai yelled. "Woah there! Calm down! Let's talk somewhere else!" Mark said. "Good idea." both Isaac and the Darkrai said.

Outside the school, 30 minutes later

"So you come from another world?" Mark said. The Darkrai nodded. "Yes, correct." the Darkrai said. "And you were sent here by some Shadow Darkrai?" Mark said. The Darkrai again nodded. "Yes." he said. "What's your name anyways?" Mark asked. "I'm Mark." he said. "I'm Isaac" the Darkrai said. Isaac froze. "M-my name is Isaac..." Isaac said. "What!?" Darkrai said. "W-wait...are you the character I made? Isaac The Darkrai!?" Isaac said. The Darkrai stared at Isaac. "Y-yes... you're right...you're my creator!" Darkrai said. "Well we need to call you something else Isaac, since I'M the original Isaac." Isaac said. "Hmm...fine..." Isaac The Darkrai said. "How about Dusk?" Isaac asked. "Sure" Dusk answered. "How nice of you two to get along!" the Shadow Darkrai appeared. "What the!?" Isaac yelled. "Time to die you two!" the Shadow Darkrai yelled. "You took me away from my home!" Dusk yelled as he, Isaac, and Mark stood there, in front of Shadow Darkrai.


End file.
